Centrifuge vessels, sample containers, and centrifuge bottles are special containers comprising a vessel body and a closable opening for use in a centrifuge. In a centrifuge, liquid mixtures, for example, are separated by implementation of high acceleration forces. To this end, a mixture to be separated is placed in a centrifuge vessel, which is then driven to rotate in such a manner that centrifugal forces within the centrifuge vessel cause separating processes to take place. By this means, individual liquids can be separated from each other or solid particles from liquids. On account of the high acceleration values, very high forces act on the centrifuge vessel and its contents, so that the centrifuge vessels must show a high degree of mechanical stability.
A centrifuging process is to a certain extent time consuming. In order to reduce the time taken to process a given batch, it would be desirable to have centrifuge vessels that are of as great a capacity as possible. However, limits are set on account of the high acceleration forces that occur during centrifugation. In order to prevent the centrifuge vessels from being damaged or destroyed, use has hitherto been made of bottles having a circular cross-sectional area and a capacity of 750 milliliters. Furthermore, square type flasks of a similar capacity are presently in use, which can be employed without an adapter directly in a cup or in bottle holding means for subsequent centrifugation. Such centrifuge vessels have a greater capacity due to their corners, but they are more difficult to clean. This is a drawback, since the centrifuge vessels will often be used a number of times to save on costs. However, the cost should not be enhanced by an increased effort required for cleaning. Another disadvantage of such square type centrifuge vessels is the fact that after centrifugation residues of the sample remain in the corners and the yield of the sample is thus diminished.